Flirtatious Nymph
by katraj0908
Summary: Percy is getting helpful tips from the water nymphs at Camp Half-Blood when one nymph decides to be extra playful.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

Percy was practicing the powers that he had inherited from his father, Poseidon, in the lake which happened to be where the water nymphs swam when they came to Camp Half-Blood.

Usually Percy wasn't bothered by them. Far from the fact, they often gave him advice on how to use the water in more creative ways, but he knew that Annabeth hated when he talked to the nymphs.

"So like this?" Percy he said to the nymph as he made a twirl motion.

She nodded, "Yes, Lord Perseus."

Percy sighed. No matter how many times he told them not to call them "Lord Perseus" they still insisted on doing so.

The son of Poseidon checked his watch and sighed, it was almost time for lunch and he still had to get dressed. He looked over to where he had set his sweatpants and sweatshirt, only to find that they weren't there.

Usually he wouldn't need to wear any clothing over his swimming trunks getting out of the lake, but as it's Winter Break, there was snow on the ground, but the lake was always the perfect temperature for him.

Percy looked around only to see the nymph teaching him earlier holding up his clothes a good distance away and with a mischievous and lustful look on her face, "If you want them, come and get them," the nymph then proceeded to swim towards the caves nearby while her sisters giggled off to the side.

To be honest, what the nymph was doing was turning him on. There was something about chasing after a beautiful girl in their natural domain that made him excited. So he followed after the beautiful nymph, Melaina, who sent back playful looks at him to which he returned.

It was different with Annabeth. With his girlfriend they often just went through the motions and Percy always thought there was something missing. The closest he got to feeling complete when kissing Annabeth was when they kissed underwater and he made an air bubble. He finally realized that it was because of the connection towards the sea.

He felt like the biggest dick right then, because he felt so lustful towards the nymph, Melaina was turning him on like no other being before, so he didn't think of Annabeth. He just continued chasing.

Percy saw her enter one of the caves nearby and followed her into it, he knew that she would eventually reach a dead end as he had explored these caves himself. This was the most beautiful cave at Camp Half-Blood, decorated with all sorts of shells and the water seemed to reflex across the ceiling and walls of the cave. He took his time to catch up with the nymph and was glad when he did.

He had known Melaina was beautiful, but now that he was studying her outside of their lessons he could finally appreciate her.

Most women hated wet hair after a swim, but Percy could not think of hair in a more attractive style. Melaina was sitting back on the ledge of the cave with her wet hair and you could see individual droplets sliding along her skin; down her face, her arms, between her cleavage.

Melaina looked at him and said in a sultry tone, "My Lord," Usually he hated it when people called him that, but when Melaina said it like that. It made him even more turned on. "Have you come to claim your prize?"

Percy swam closer and stood up in the shallower parts of water, revealing his upper body to the nymph and he could that see her breath hitch. The nymph must have been taking in the son of Poseidon, just as he had been taking in her. He was a very attractive male after all.

He gave her a breath taking smile, "And what is this prize, dear Melaina?" She blushed when he said her name.

She merely pointed to his pile of clothes and said, "Unless…"

He quirked an eyebrow and swam closer to the beautiful nymph, so that they were face to face and his arms were on either side of her, effectively trapping her, "Unless, what?"

Still sitting on the ledge, she put her legs on either side of him and arms around his neck, "Unless, this," then she preceded to kiss him and he didn't hesitate to return it.

It was a slow and steady kiss at first, neither knowing what the other really wanted, until Percy made the first move.

He was already on his way to an erection, but Melaina was too high up on the ledge to feel it, so instead Percy moved his hand from where it was on the ledge and up the side of her body, grazing her breasts and then finally entangling his hands in her hair forcing the both of them to deepen their kiss.

Percy was surprised when Melaina took off her own top and said, "I'm not going to hide anything from you, my Lord," She started kissing his jaw and then down his neck, while he cupped and massaged her breasts causing the other to moan.

"Percy!" Melaina yelled loudly as he used his hands to lead up to her bottoms, but she didn't want to be pleasured first. She wanted to pleasure her lover first, so she jumped down from the ledge and looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Melaina?" He gave her a confused look, but she cut him off with a kiss and then went under the water. He was still confused until he felt his swim shorts fall to the ground and then soft lips surround his dick.

Never had he gotten a blow job. Hades, Annabeth and he had never gone further than making out and barely any touching, so to say he was enjoying this would be an understatement. He was groaning and moaning as the nymph continued with her ministration. She twirled her tongue around her 9 inch length and massaged his balls, then suddenly popped up, "Sit up on the ledge," she demanded.

Then the nymph continued with her blow job, only this time she was rubbing Percy's legs and Percy was massaging her hair when suddenly Percy said, "I'm going to cum Melaina!" She didn't seem to care and took the entire load in her mouth.

"How was that my Lord?" She gave him an impish grin that he could not resist joining her in the water. Unlike their last kiss that was slow and steady, this kiss was heated and passionate. Her breasts were pressed against him and the both of them couldn't keep their hands to themselves. It was then that he realized she still had her bottoms of, so as he kissed his nymph, his hands roamed down her body and tugged her bottoms off so that they were both nude.

Percy thought he might be embarrassed by this, but instead he felt freer. Melaina was still kissing him and groping his body, much to his pleasure and so he decided to pay her back for the blow job.

Melaina became rigid and moaned when Percy inserted two fingers into her, then he started to pump and she was riding his hand, "Oh gods, yes Percy! Yes!" She continued screaming such with her eyes clouded with lust and then just before she could cum, he pulled out his fingers much to her protest, only to be placed on the ledge and his fingers to be replaced with his tongue.

His tongue didn't go as deep as his fingers, but it did brush by her clit until her liquids came spilling out.

Melaina breathed hard then jumped in the water while wrapping her legs around Percy, "My Lord, I want you inside of me."

It would be so easy, they were already aligned for it. This was not how he imagined losing his virginity, but it seemed better than it would have with Annabeth. He looked at Melaina and brushed her cheek with his palm to which she leaned into, "Yes."

Her eyes sparked to life when he said that one word and then suddenly he plunged into her. The two waited a moment to become adjusted until Melaina began rolling her hips and Percy began thrusting into the nymph. He had absolutely no experience, so he just followed his instincts plus incorporating some of the foreplay they had done earlier. So while Melaina was fisting his hair, he was massaging her breasts which caused her to arch her back.

He kissed her jaw and then looked at her, "I want to try something."

She raised an eyebrow, "Anything, my Lord." He felt his cock twitch inside of her as she said that, but then refocused on his task.

He gave her a lustful look and then brought the both of them under the water and then pushed her against the underwater, cave wall and preceded to thrust into her, only this time with more force and faster due to his enhanced strength in water.

Melaina moaned and looked at her lover with wide-eyes and as he kissed jaw she said, "This is amazing."

He gave her a crooked smile that made her melt, "It is, isn't it?" They both felt more at ease doing the deed in the water, rather than on land because of their heritage.

"You are so tight, Melaina," Percy said with a groan.

She gave him a look, "What are you going to do about it, my Lord?"

He smirked and moved them quickly so that now they both laid on the bottom of the cave floor underwater, "This is what I'm going to do."

Melaina started rolling her hips again in time with her lover's thrusts while kissing his neck, when suddenly she started to feel herself tighten, "I'm going to cum, my Lord!"

He grinned, "Good, because so am I," Then suddenly Percy stiffened and released his load into her as she had her orgasm.

Both were breathing heavily and Percy was still inside of Melaina, not showing any signs of releasing her anytime soon, not that she was complaining. When the two lovers looked at each other once more, two things happened. The first was that Percy's dick immediately started to harden and the second was that the two continued the activity they had just done.

Sometime later they realized that they needed to go, so after Melaina cleaned his dick off and Percy gave her one more searing kiss, the two parted ways. Melaina left first, while Percy got dressed. He wondered if he would ever see his nymph again or even better, if he'd ever have sex with Melaina again.

For some reason Percy didn't feel guilty even thinking about cheating on Annabeth again. He knew that he should, but having sex with someone who understood his connection to the sea…it was just so hard to resist.

After being fully dressed, Percy made his way back towards Camp Half-Blood and tried to think up and alibi for where he had been, since he had missed lunch and afternoon activities. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell the truth either. If he told them the truth they just would not understand.

Percy loved Annabeth. He had loved her since they were 12 years old and she was shyly telling him about her life in the back of an illegal animal transportation vehicle. So he wasn't going to tell her either, it would just bring in too many complications.

Just as Percy reached the beach the horn that announced dinner blew, so he wouldn't be able to change and he would be bombarded by his friends. Quickly he thought up an alibi, which was not his forte. Medusa, anyone?

As unofficial camp leader, he had to be cheerful and nice to everyone at camp, so as he walked towards the Pavilion he waved to everyone that he passed and made his way to the Poseidon table, where he was the only occupant. He made a sacrifice to Poseidon, then made his way back to his table where he ate his meal of blue food.

Half-way through his meal, just like he expected, Jason of all people sat across from him. Usually you aren't supposed to sit at another person's table, but the gods have relaxed a bit on this rule, "So where were you this afternoon?"

"Well, first I was learning some new tricks from the nymphs," Jason's eyes widened. "Then they and the fish nearby told me that some fishers left a net nearby that had trapped some poor fish and they asked for my help, so I went and did that."

Jason nodded, "Sounds fun, Annabeth isn't going to be too excited that you were hanging out with the nymphs though."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I know, but they teach me cool tricks on how to use my water powers. If you had someone like that to teach you, wouldn't you accept their offer?"

Jason sighed, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Come on, dinner's finished and it's time for campfire."

The two children of the Big Three made their way towards the campfire and their friends, Percy repeated the same story he gave Jason and then Annabeth said, "While I don't like you hanging out with nymphs, do tell us when you're going out for the afternoon."

Percy smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Of course Wise Girl."

 **AN: So there's my first sex one-shot. Probably not the greatest, but it's an idea that randomly popped into my head when I was watching the first Percy Jackson movie. Also it might be naiads, but when I started writing this I used nymph and didn't want to go through the whole thing and write naiad.**


End file.
